


blame it all on me, you’ll be right

by petitlionhomme



Series: salvia plath [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Almost Drowning, Child Death, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlionhomme/pseuds/petitlionhomme
Summary: Shorter Wong and Cain Blood are just outsiders looking in, but even they can see the faulty wiring of their ways.





	blame it all on me, you’ll be right

“Are those the two that are keeping your little side hustle afloat?” Cain asked Shorter one day, after he’d watched a gangly blond and a short Japanese boy scurry away from him, pockets laden with acids, joints and edibles of all sorts.

 

Shorter snorted and took a drag from his cigarette before nodding slowly. “You ain’t never heard of ‘em? They’re the Romeo and Juliet of Sinclair High. The blond is Ash and his little boy toy is Eiji. Everyone thinks they’re gonna kill themselves or each other soon. They’re fucking spazzy little emos who cut each other.” His words weren’t said in a harsh manner but they were cruel, nonetheless, and Cain wrinkled his nose.

 

“And you give them drugs?”

 

“I don’t _give_ them drugs, they _earn_ it. There’s a difference.” He pointed out, blowing smoke in Cain’s direction. The older of the two wrinkled his nose and turned his head. While he smoked, and he didn’t mind kissing the smoke out the mouth of a willing patron, he wasn’t keen on where Shorter’s mouth was, seeing as he didn’t know.

 

“So, you fuck them and then give them drugs?”

 

“They earn them.”

 

“Yeah, whatever, you sick bastard.”

 

—

 

“What did he give us?” Eiji asked, he and Ash on his bed. Ash was in Eiji’s lap, drugs of all sorts spread around them. Colorful pills that looked like candy, strips of acid stickers, baggies of marijuana and needles that would be filled with the liquid acid, soon enough. Edibles of all sorts lay around them, ranging from candies to cakes and everything in between.

 

“Everything we could ask for.” Ash snorted, grabbing a honey cake and quickly unwrapping it and breaking the sticky treat in half, handing a piece to Eiji. The smell of weed is was barely noticeable underneath the sickly sweet smell of the honey and confection. They ate them slowly, the cake too sweet to eat as quickly as they’d like.

 

The high was exquisite.

 

—

 

“Cain- Cain, fuck.” Shorter moaned into the other boy’s mouth, grinding into the hand that was stuck down the front of his pants, shuddering as he came. Cain pulled back and stared down at him with dark eyes, making Shorter shudder and smile a little at him.

 

“You’re so hot.”

 

—

 

“Fuck.. Fuck! Ami, no! Ash, go- go get mom! Go get mom, right fucking now!”

 

—

 

Ash, Eiji and Eiji’s mother were silent as they sat in the police station, all their statements had been taken.

 

Ash and Eiji said they’d got the drugs from a strange older man who hung around the school, two idiot kids that just wanted to try it out. Dino was called but he said that Ash could stay with Eiji, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to pick Ash up without him causing a scene and exposing the man as the rapist he was.

 

Ami was dead.

 

She’d thought the sweet and colorful pills were candy and.. ate them.

 

It was simple, really, how his kid sister was dead, and the fault was all theirs. Eiji couldn’t even cry, not like his mother who was bawling her eyes beside him, who was blaming him in harsh Japanese.

 

“I know,” he said it over and over and over.. because he did know.

 

It was all his fault Ami was dead.

 

—

 

“Ash, I need you.” Eiji was sitting in the tub, hot water surrounding him as steam filled the air, saturating it with the guilt and fear that still lingered in Eiji’s mind, on his very skin like a thick stench of death and sweet perfumes.

 

He didn’t go to jail, just got a slap on the wrist for the drugs, and his sister? Her death was just an.. unfortunate accident.

 

The blond looked at bad as Eiji. All the drugs and such had been seized so both of them were sober, not that either of them could look at a blunt in more than disgust.

 

“I need you.”

 

If Eiji closed his eyes, he could see it. He could see the blood that had poured from her mouth and nose, the vomit she’d been choking on, the way her body was still twitching with leftover seizure.

 

He opened them but the image was still there.

 

“Please.”

 

Ash didn’t say anything, just threw his jacket off and walked over, grabbing Eiji by the throat and pushing him under the water. He started to flail immediately, slapping, hitting and scratching Ash. His long nails drew blood, but when his fight grew weak, Ash yanked him back up.

 

Eiji was sputtering, water pouring from his mouth and nose as he forced it all out before inhaling a large gasp of air. He could see anger in Ash’s green eyes, he saw disgust and guilt and fear and love.

 

He kissed Eiji hard on the lips, not caring about the snot or tears, biting harshly at his tongue and lips until he could taste blood.

 

“I didn’t want her to die. She was only ten.”

 

“Neither did I, it’s okay.. It’ll be okay.”

 

—

 

“I heard the Okumura boy murdered his sister!”

 

“I thought it was an overdose- she got some of his drugs.”

 

Shorter was silent, listening with Cain at his side.

 

Cain didn’t say anything to Shorter but he didn’t need to. His drugs had killed a child.

 

He didn’t see Ash and Eiji at school.


End file.
